


Movie Night

by IAmButterfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmButterfly/pseuds/IAmButterfly
Summary: Castiel and Dean Winchester watch a movie. They also need to use their words.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Movie Night

I pulled a blanket over the both of us and grabbed the remote. Cas sat next to me on the couch; it was long past Sammy's bedtime. I felt a yawn coming on, but suppressed it.

"Tumbleweeds were not a common occurrence in the west," Cas said.

I clapped my hand on his shoulder. "Cas, I'm just here to watch a western. The historical inaccuracies can kiss my ass."

I yawned again, still motivated to stay awake through the movie. Cas glanced over at me, but said nothing.

At the sight of the first lawless takedown, he inched closer to me so that our bodies pressed up against each other's. I forced my eyes back to the television screen.

I glanced over at Cas. His eyes were on the movie. He's an angel. Angel's don't feel things. The majority of them are dicks. I bit back my feelings.

Cas and I were best friends. I took a breath and slowly put my head on his shoulder. For a long time he didn't move a muscle. Until finally he ran his fingers through my hair.

The motion felt all fuzzy in a way I didn't expect. I leaned into him a little more, pulling my legs onto the couch. My heart ached but I kept myself together, until he kissed my head like I know he's seen in the movies we watched. I nearly melted.

He's an angel.

He's an angel. 

He's an angel.

I kept chanting in my head until I didn't feel a damn thing.

I was relaxed, leaning into him when my eyes started to droop. I felt another kiss on the top of my head and allowed myself a smile.

At least he's my angel.

I closed my eyes, leaving Cas to recite the historical inaccuracies of classic westerns by himself. As I fell asleep, I heard Cas whisper, "Goodnight, Dean."


End file.
